A stabilizer bushing is formed in a tubular shape from a rubber elastic body, and is fitted onto a stabilizer bar so as to elastically support the stabilizer bar on a vehicle body. In this case, when the right and left wheels are displaced in opposite phases in the up-down direction, the force in the twisting direction from the stabilizer bar acts on the stabilizer bushing. Thus, a gap is formed between the outer peripheral surface of the stabilizer bar and the inner peripheral surface of the stabilizer bushing. When the foreign material gets into this gap, deterioration in slidability and abnormal noise due to the foreign material are caused.
Therefore, in Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology that bonds the outer peripheral surface of the stabilizer bar and the inner peripheral surface of the rubber bushing (the stabilizer bushing) to each other with a thermosetting adhesive, so as to inhibit the foreign material from getting into between the inner and outer peripheral surfaces of these members.
However, in the technology of Patent Literature 1, the man-hour cost of application and drying of the adhesive is increased and the facility becomes a large size. Thus, the production efficiency is poor and the product cost is correspondingly increased. In contrast, Patent Literature 2 discloses the technology where a sealing lip projects from the axial end surface of a stabilizer bushing and this sealing lip is elastically fitted to the outer peripheral surface of a stabilizer bar with a predetermined tightening margin, so as to inhibit the foreign material from getting into between the inner and outer peripheral surfaces of these members.